This invention relates to harvesting crop, and more specifically, to an apparatus for separating grain from crops.
There are various types of apparatuses for separating grain from crop known to those skilled in the art. For example, in Netherlands Patent No. NL-A-7900185, there is an apparatus for separating grain from crop having a separating grate. The separating grate has a free end, wherein the free end has webs, which are bent in a direction towards the rotor axis. The separating grate has a guide surface in a step-like shape. This step-like shape causes a crop mat to loosen and the grain to separate. However, the disadvantages with this type of system is that when the crop is very dry, the grain or kernels may become fragmented causing clogging or blockages, damaged or cause overloading of the free ends having the webs. This results in, among other things, additional sieve cleaning and considerable grain or kernel loss. Moreover, the free ends having the webs must be made very stable to avoid uncontrolled vibrations resulting in relatively high costs.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
An aspect of the invention is to provide an apparatus for separating grain from crop that is reliable.
In another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating grain from crop that is economical and inexpensive.
In another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating grain from crop having webs bent in steps and constructed in one piece approximately parallel in a direction of rotation forming a sieve area, whereby the crop mat passing through is loosened without fragmenting the grain or kernels.
Yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating grain from crop with a simple structural design, having a plurality of frame portions connected to profiles, and wherein the profiles have notches, which run in a circumferential direction of a separating grate and in which webs are constructed as rods are inserted and fixed therein, and wherein to prevent the profiles from adversely affecting through flow of the crop mat, the webs are partially inserted in the notches of the profiles.
The above aspects are merely illustrative and should not be construed as all-inclusive. The aspects should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention rather the scope of the invention is detailed in the appended claims.